group_bfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glen
The Glen '''is the area in the center of the Maze that serves as a living place for the Glenners. The Glen has four large Walls that encase it and separate it from the Maze. Each wall has an opening in its center, called '''the Gates, that close every night and re-open every morning. Outside the Glen lies the Maze with many twisting and turning paths that contain horrifying slug-like, spike-covered creatures called Crawlers. In The Maze Runner Trilogy (books) and The Group B Trilogy, the Glen/Glade and the Maze are actually all underground, below the WICKED headquarters in Alaska, whereas in the movie the Glen/Glade and Maze are in the desert, on the surface. Description The Glen is large, according to Rogue, who estimates that it is several football fields in length. It consists of four sections: # Truckland (North East): The grassy area where crops are grown and water is pumped, as it never rains in the Glen. This is where Alejandra '''works. Some Glenners sleep on it at night in sleeping bags since there is not enough room in the Inlands. # '''Inlands (North West): A triple storey building where the girls sleep. The first floor is the Ward, the second is packed with beds, and the third is for Jailers. Beth, Jailer of the Stackers, built this along with the rest of her crew. At the back of the Inlands is the Pit, a place that functions as a jail. # The Wedge (South East): A large barn where livestock are raised and slaughtered by Marie '''and '''Diana. # The Corpsewood (South West): A small forest area with a graveyard, where Charlotte '''spends most of her time. Rogue was traveling through here when she was attacked by '''Jane '''in '''Chapter Six. In the center of the Glen, there is a metal elevator that the Glenners call 'the Cube'. Once a month, a Blondie '''arrives in the Cube with her memories wiped. Supplies and clothes also arrive in the Cube once a week. Rules '''Harriet '''lists the rules to '''Rachel '''shortly after she comes up from the Cube. # Everyone has a job. No breaks but lunch, dinner, and sleep. # Families stick together and trust one another. No harming another Glenner. # Never venture into the Maze, unless you're a Carrier. # Give up the things you need to girls that need it more. Jobs (''For more information, see: '''Roles)'' Each of the Glenners has a job which they work at almost all day, their only normal break being for lunch. Each type of job has a Jailer who has her own seat on the Clan. There are ten known jobs in the Glen, but there are possibly several more that we haven't been informed about. * Stackers (Beth): They build/upgrade/repair places in the Glen. * Coopers '('Diana): They tend to the animals, raise and care for them. Their jobs include milking cows, shaving sheep, and collecting eggs. * Cloggers '('Mae): They do dirty tasks, housework, and basically any job the Glenners do not want to do; treated as the lowest ranked job. This job is given to the Glenners who are bad at every other job. * Corpses (Charlotte): They act as guards and deal with any dead bodies. * Cooks '('Hashslinger): They cook and prepare the meals. * Truckers '('Alejandra): Glenners who work in the Truckland - tilling, weeding, planting and harvesting * Interns '('Florence): They act as doctors. * Wedgers '('Marie): They work in the Wedge - taking in the Coopers animals and slaughtering them for food. * Carriers' '(Rogue): The only Glenners allowed to go in the Maze; they run through it every day and accumulate information about the wall movements to draw the Maze day after day in order to find a way out. At the end of each day, they return to the Glen and spend some time in the CSR, drawing maps using their memory and quickly jotted notes from in the Maze. Each Carrier is responsible for their maps. __TOC__ Category:Places Category:Vocabulary